tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Rion Kugayama
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tokyo Xanadu. She is a second-year student at Morimiya High School. She is one of Kou Tokisaka's partners and a solo character like White Shroud in Tokyo Xanadu eX+. Background Rion is a popular second-year high school student, an idol with coquettish looks and behavior. She is a member of the five-girl idol group SPiKA, and armed with her talented skills as a singer, is in dispute with two girls of the same group over the center position. Despite her light appearance, she is a hard worker who hates to lose, and polishes her performance daily through lessons. When other people are around she acts completely devoted to her idol life, but on her own she reveals her true self, and once someone has seen that, she acts defiantly towards them. Profile Appearance Rion has fair skin, pink hair and amber eyes. She is usually either seen wearing her school uniform or her SPiKA idol costume. Her uniform cosists of a beige and lined long-sleeved sailor top, a yellow bow, a short black skirt, black socks and brown school shoes. She ties her hair into a curled side-ponytail at both school and work. Her SPiKA outift consists of her wearing a crown bobble-band, representing her as the lead singer, a white shirt with a blue checkered and buttoned top over, a light-blue ribbon, an arm band on her right arm and white gloves. Her lower half is made up of a frilly blue skirt attached to a belt, matching her top, a leg band which opposes her arm band and finished off with long wrapped-white boots. When in public, she usually wears a disguise, namely glasses. Personality Rion is a generous and heartwarming character, although she appears to be condescending and a bit of a show-off to other students, typically male, due to her status as an uprising idol. After introduced to the other main characters, she is shown to be very open and cares a lot about the other members. She also develops a unique friendship with Shiori, sometimes in conversation with her and Asuka during class activities. Skills and Abilities Rion fights using her soul device, Seraphim Layer. Her device grants her wings which she uses to create slash attacks. Her primary elemental attribute is Wind Elemental and is also the only character who can fly by default, as well as causing mass aerial combo. In her story battle scenes, she is usually paired up with Kou. Techniques * Shooting Skill: Brilliant Ray – A homing attack with lock-on. The attack has a good range and will focus onto one point of the enemy. Due to initiation being quick, she can cast the attack multiple times before any need to recover. * Power Skill: Sylphy Cyclone – Creates a huge tornado. If triggered at a close distance, it will have a multi-stage hit. It can attack surrounding enemies and both aerial and ground versions will enable her to link into combos. The attack initiation is quite slow but deals a lot of damage. * Aerial Skill: Sonic Wing – Triggers a shock wave behind Rion as she takes high-speed flight, and only consumes a small amount of the skill gauge. This attack will damage any enemies within the range of the aura and flies at a faster speed than the other party members. * X-Strike: Seraphim Hearts – While freely moving around the enemy, Rion unleashes a countless number of homing lasers. The homing lasers scatter to various directions of the field causing mass damage and is advantageous when used on multiple enemies. * EX Skill: Valkyrie Glide '''– 'a major assault attack where Rion's giant wings emit an aura, feeding a rush attack while flying at a low altitude. Similar to her Sonic Wing attack, except that the range of the attack has more reach. Not as fast in initiation compared to others characters but deals high damage count. Gallery Rion X-Strike.jpg|Rion's X-Strike Image Rion-1.jpg Rion_Cutin.png|Rion's Ingame X-Strike Cut-In Rion_Summer_Cutin.png|Rion's Summer X-Strike Cut-In Trivia * ''Rion ''(璃音) means "glass sound"—this refers to the shattering of glass with voice, an idol reference. * ''Kugayama (玖我山) is a combination of "nine" or "black jewel" and "mountain". It is also the name of a station in Japan. * She and Jun are the only "pair" characters to receive two character artworks. * Rion is used as the cover girl and face character for Tokyo Xanadu. * During promotions of Tokyo Xanadu, Rion is usually absent, seen alone or with Kou due to being the seventh main character introduced, seven being an odd number. This is also another reason why she appears in the background in artwork. Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SPiKA Members Category:Second-Year Students Category:Playable Characters